The Avion I
by anonymous025
Summary: When an astronautic mistake lands the space shuttle Avion in Chima, the men aboard wander off, yet Laval finds it. With the state-of-the-art Space Shuttle in the hands of a total novice, danger is afoot.
1. The Astronauts' Mistake

The Avion was a top-secret space shuttle built by NASA. The two crew members were returning back to Earth from the ISS when the calamity occured.

¨Sir, we're entering at the wrong angle!¨

¨Nonsense, Jack¨

¨But sir!¨

¨Just check our position, please.¨

¨Sir, we are headed towards California instead of the Kennedy Space Center.¨

¨Well, good enough.¨

¨Sir, we're headed to _uncharted_ territory in California!¨

¨Impossible, Jack.¨

¨Sir...¨

-Sometime later-

¨Sir, we're nearly at sea level.¨

¨Jack, tell me that isn't a floating mountain...¨

¨What else am I to say sir?¨

¨Jack!¨

¨Well, sir...¨

¨Prepare for landing.¨

¨Yes sir¨

¨Lower the landing gear.¨

¨Affirmative.¨

-Upon landing...-

¨Sir...¨

¨Jack, do you know where we are?¨

¨Um, sir? The radar has gone blank.¨

¨What do you mean?¨

¨And the compass sir, it's broken.¨

¨How?¨

¨The needle isn't attracted by any magnets sir.¨

¨Let's just get past that river.¨

The two astronauts crossed the river and into the Outlands. On the other side, they found not the ferocious plants, but the International San Francisco Airport. The two men were taken to the hospital, and thought crazy.

Laval and Eris were having a nice day. Cragger joined them in the annual Speedor race, and they went for an evening ride. On the way home though, Laval discovered the Avion. He was intrigued, he had never seen a jet of this construction before. This wasn't the first time this happened. Flight 447 had crashed in Chima many years earlier, though the jet was in ruins, and thought to be an old Eagle jet. Flight 538 had crashed into Mount. Cavora, though everyone considered it to be a meteorite. But the Avion was different: it was still in one piece, for the astronauts' miscalculation landed them here. Laval decided that this was his chance to make what he had always dreamed to make: a lion jet.


	2. The Moon

Laval studied the space shuttle for many weeks, neglecting to visit his friends, who started to get curious. Laval made sure to keep the shuttle safe. He studied the aircraft manual for a week, and then proceeded to fuel the aircraft with Chi water. Nearly a month after the Avion's crash landing, Laval took it for a spin. Since the Avion was originally designed for fuel, not Chi water, it took some tries before the engine reluctantly started. Thought it was starting slowly, the Chi water enhanced the shuttle for atmospheric travel-also meaning a runway was needed. Laval had earlier knocked down several trees, fashioning them into a ramp. The Avion headed towards the ramp, shortly afterwards taking to the sky. Laval swallowed, he had been fairly nervous.

Cragger and Eris were both working together (unusual...) to find Laval when they saw a black and white jet crossing the sky. "Is that an Eagle jet or a Raven jet?" asked Cragger. "It can't be an Eagle jet, yet the Ravens' design is completely different." replied Eris. "But where's Laval? Knowing him he would've followed it."

Laval was having the time of his life. With the Avion under his control, he felt powerful, yet also free, and more maneuverable. Yet he wasn't counting on the Wolves. Laval landed the Avion inside the Lion Temple's walls, feeling it safe there. Yet the Wolves had found the captain's log: the one Captain Jason dropped when he and Jack were treading through the forest. The Wolves realized the shuttle was capable of sending someone to The Moon. The Wolves were overcome with determination to go to The Moon.

Worriz stole the shuttle late at night. Laval saw him and went after him though. Worriz spotted him and had no choice but take off. While making his get-away, Worriz decided to take off for The Moon. Positioning the jet upwards, the wolf relaxed, drifting into a dream. A while's later, Worriz awoke to dozens of sounds: alarms were going off everywhere, and red lights flashed. The wolf sat there, confused. Suddenly, the aircraft lurched, Worriz screamed.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"What is going on?"

[System] "Engines offline. Error. All systems down. Error."

"What's this?"

"Abort. Error. All systems down. Engines offline. Controls locked. Error."

"What? NO!"

The Avion was about to hit the ground when Worriz jumped.


End file.
